


three times

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: sakumisu fun times
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	three times

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even good but i'm putting it out here anyway. also tagging this filled me with such embarrassment you would not believe.
> 
> happens post-year 2
> 
> no i cannot write creative titles
> 
> dedicated to sakuya harem extraordinaire and my enabler
> 
> my brain is mush

"Sakuya~" Misumi chimes, leaning forward on his knees as Sakuya joins him on the floor. Even in his current state of undress, which leaves him comparably exposed next to Sakuya's fully clothed figure, Misumi seems perfectly content, his eyes sparkling happily as Sakuya reaches out to pet his hair.

Sakuya smiles at the way Misumi immediately leans into his hand, his eyes falling shut as Sakuya continues to pet the top of his head. "You remember what to say if you want to stop, right?" Sakuya mumbles.

"Mmhmm!" Misumi hums, his eyes opening as he tilts his head back. His eyes are wide and hopeful, and Sakuya can't help but indulge him, easily leaning in to capture his lips.

Misumi responds enthusiastically, his tongue immediately moving to part Sakuya's lips. Sakuya lets him, the hand in Misumi's hair stilling to cup the back of his head, his other dipping low to hold Misumi's hip.

Misumi giggles as Sakuya pulls away to nuzzle his neck. Sakuya kisses his skin lightly, short pecks gradually turning into licks and bites as Misumi continues to giggle.

Sakuya slides the hand on Misumi's hip to the side, and is surprised to feel Misumi already hard under his palm. Sakuya doesn't waste any time, immediately wrapping his fingers around Misumi to stroke him. Misumi's breath hitches as Sakuya quickly brings him closer to the edge, his hips stuttering upward when he eventually comes.

Misumi's forehead falls onto Sakuya's shoulder as he starts giggling once more, still riding out the high from his orgasm. Sakuya keeps stroking him, even as his cock starts to flag, and Misumi's giggles melt into mewls and little whines against his shoulder. "Sakuya…" he murmurs, attempting to squirm away.

The hand in Misumi's hair tightens, and Misumi's responding moan rings loudly in the air. He doesn't resist as Sakuya tips his head backward, baring his neck for Sakuya's lips. "Don't move," Sakuya commands, and Misumi immediately obeys, his entire body trembling with the effort. Sakuya's hand hasn't stopped moving along his cock, and Misumi whimpers as he gradually starts to get hard again under Sakuya's relentless touch.

Sakuya decides to give him a slight reprieve, grinning at the whine Misumi lets out as he traces his fingers over his balls instead. "You actually really like this, don't you?" Sakuya teases, wrapping his fingers around Misumi's cock once more. His other hand tugs roughly on Misumi's hair. "Why else would you behave so well for me?"

Misumi whines again, his spine arching as Sakuya releases his hair to instead run his nails gently down Misumi's back. "You can come again for me, can't you? You promised me earlier that you would."

Misumi shudders at the words, his pupils blown shiny and wide. Sakuya languidly leans forward to kiss him, and Misumi moans into his mouth, his eyes clenching shut as he attempts to kiss back.

Sakuya, fortunately, knows exactly how to pull Misumi apart, and it isn't too long until Misumi is coming a second time, with Sakuya's tongue licking behind his teeth as he gasps, and Sakuya's free hand scratching harsh lines down his back.

Misumi's weight falls completely on Sakuya, and his hands lift to grasp weakly at Sakuya's shirt. Misumi's breath comes out in harsh pants, his body trembling almost violently.

A bit cruelly, Sakuya traces a single finger down the underside of Misumi's cock, relishing in the choked-out whimper that passes through Misumi's lips. "I wonder if you can go for three," Sakuya casually ponders, and feels Misumi desperately shake his head in response. His hair brushes against Sakuya's cheek.

"No more," Misumi mumbles, his fingers twisting tighter in Sakuya's shirt.

Sakuya rubs his cheek fondly against the top of Misumi's head. "Are you sure?" he asks, tracing his finger back up Misumi's cock. Loosely, he grasps it again, and then beams when Misumi squeaks in surprise, his hips instinctively pulling away in response. Sakuya's other hand slides down, his fingers idly tracing over Misumi's entrance. His voice dips low. "I bet you'd come again if I fucked you."

Misumi shivers hard. The shirt fabric under Misumi's face is damp, Sakuya notes, and the fact spikes Sakuya's own arousal more than it probably should.

Sakuya finally relents, then, murmuring praises as Misumi babbles nonsense into his shoulder. He rests one of his hands on Misumi's waist while the other gently brushes through Misumi's hair.

"Did you want to?" Misumi eventually asks, once his trembling has mostly stopped.

"Did I want to what?" Sakuya whispers back.

"Fuck me," Misumi answers. "Though I don't think I can come again…"

For a few moments, Sakuya entertains the thought. "Just knowing you'd let me is enough," he eventually says, because it's true. Just the thought of Misumi under him, the oversensitive, willing mess that he is right now, is enough to keep Sakuya giddy and warm.

Sakuya nuzzles Misumi's hair. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Misumi lets out a hum in response, his hands unclenching from Sakuya's shirt. "What about you?" he asks, pulling away from Sakuya's shoulder to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry about it," Sakuya answers. His voice lowers once more. "You can always make it up to me later."

Misumi's exhausted eyes sparkle.


End file.
